Blossoming Love
by GoldenGoddess44
Summary: When Ash and Dawn meet up again in Unova, love instantly blooms. But their love soon will be put to the test when old crushes return and Dawn reveals a shocking secret to Ash. That the least of their troubles when an evil group bent on ruling the region selects Ash as a Obstacle to their goal.
1. Chapter 1

_Moshi Moshi everyone Golden Goddess here and welcome to my first story on fanfiction!_

_I would appreciate some constructive criticism would surly help so don't be afraid to give some harsh feedback._

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Pokémon characters, setting or Pokémon it self_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Dawn Berlitz stared at the dark velvet sky dotted with sliver in deep thought. Her light blue starter Pokémon Piplup, sleeping peacefully in her lap unaware of his trainer troubles. It's been a few weeks since she saw her two best friends and Travelling companions, Ash and Broke departed from Sinnoh back to their home region Kanto.

Her face scrunched up when she recalled a certain ebony-haired trainer. Ash. Why did blood rush to her face and her heart bump faster whenever she hears his name? Ash was unlike any boy she ever met. He would always put his friends and Pokémon first himself second. When she first met him, he nearly risk is life to save a yellow mouse like Pokémon also known as his Pikachu. After that the two began an instant bond .He even took time out of his busy schedule to train her to achieve her dream ,becoming a top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna Berlitz. But his heart of gold wasn't the only thing she noticed about him. Years of travelling across the many regions left him with a toned chest with a delicious six- pack. His unruly raven black hair has gotten longer and framed his face perfectly. White Skin became a nice, even golden brown from the unforgiving sun. He outgrew his boyish features becoming that of a handsome young adult. She blushed as her thoughts began to wander and quickly shock her head mentally scolding herself for thinking such perverted thoughts. All future thoughts were ceased when Piplup awoken from his slumber

"Oh sorry Piplup did I disturb you? "Dawn whispered to the penguin. Piplup gave a tired yawn in response. "Come on I think it's time we went to bed. "Dawn said as she left the perch on her window and descended upon her bed. As she began to drift in too deep sleep, her mind once again fell on the on the trainer." _Ash will I ever see you again"_ she thought before deep sleep consumed her.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Once again I would like some feedback_

_Well anyway I better go Audie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone welcome to another chapter to my story and I would like to thank all the reviewers _

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own Pokémon just my ideas_

* * *

Eighteen-year old Ash Ketchum look over the railing of the ship heading to his next adventure excited about all the Pokémon he will discover, his yellow mouse partner equally excited about all the new friends he will meet. It's been a few weeks since he departed Sinnoh and return to his home region Kanto with Brock. When he returned to his home in Pallet Town with Brock he was surprised to find a party in his honor put to together by his mother Delia who invited Professor Oak, Tracey, and His old rival Gary. Despite the night filled with music and festive ash felt he left strangely felt sad about leaving a certain bluenette.

Unlike his other past female travelling companions he felt a certain attraction to Dawn like a magnet to metal. Misty, the spiky orangenette, in his opinion is more of a boy than a girl with her tomboyish attitude and chest and butt flat as a board. He admits that when they first stated travelling he had a small crush on her, but it quickly faded after all how can two people who constantly have heated arguments become a compatible couple? May, the busty brunette, was a different story. Even though her lack of knowledge of Pokémon annoy and frustrated him to no end as her teacher, he still thought they could become a couple only one obstacle stood in the way, his rival for May's affection, Drew. With him handing her roses left to right, flirting with her constantly, and sharing all her same interests that Ash finds stupid or hates they were a match made in heaven. As time went on the chances of them being in a relationship became slim, so he gave up trying to make a relationship with her and accepted just being friends.

Dawn, the signal for a new day, the perfect name for her because of her being the dawn a wonderful, new chapter in his young life. The first time they met he felt like his heart would leap out of his throat she was pretty no beautiful. She had ocean blue hair and eyes, the same color as her hair, were filled with swimming emotions. With her generous bust, supple skin, and nice butt under a tempting pink mini skirt she was a walking goddess. Ash notice that he saw a little of himself when he started out as a trainer in her. Just like him she was ambitious and had always worked hard to achieve her goal. She had her likes He had his but they never clash."Pika?" his faithful partner asked concern from his trainer sudden mood shift.

Ash looked at his partner and sighed, "Don't worry Pikachu just thinking that's all."

Pikachu gave his partner a worry glance, but decided to drop the matter and stared back at the endless sea.


End file.
